


A Day In The Life

by fadedink



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl's relaxing and Harry's amused by it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[**caras_galadhon**](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/) as part of the [](http://community.livejournal.com/sons_of_gondor/profile)[**sons_of_gondor**](http://community.livejournal.com/sons_of_gondor/) 2010 Halloween Fic Exchange. Beta work by the ever lovely [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[**azewewish**](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/), without whom this fic honestly would not exist. My first draft was *that* bad. *g* Love, as always, to her for it. :)

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[fic: lotrips](http://fadedink.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20lotrips), [harry sinclair](http://fadedink.livejournal.com/tag/harry%20sinclair), [karl urban](http://fadedink.livejournal.com/tag/karl%20urban)  
  
---|---  
  
_**FIC: A Day In The Life - 1/1, PG, KU/HS, Lotrips**_  
Title: A Day In The Life  
Author: Jo ([](http://idiosyncratic.livejournal.com/profile)[ **idiosyncratic**](http://idiosyncratic.livejournal.com/))  
Fandom: Lotrips  
Pairing: Karl Urban/Harry Sinclair  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Fiction, folks. But if you believe this really happened, I've got some prime real estate I wanna sell you…  
Summary: Karl's relaxing and Harry's amused by it all.  
Notes: Written for [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[**caras_galadhon**](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/) as part of the [](http://community.livejournal.com/sons_of_gondor/profile)[**sons_of_gondor**](http://community.livejournal.com/sons_of_gondor/) 2010 Halloween Fic Exchange. Beta work by the ever lovely [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[**azewewish**](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/), without whom this fic honestly would not exist. My first draft was *that* bad. *g* Love, as always, to her for it. :)

  
  
Harry stepped out of the kitchen and tried not to laugh as he looked at Karl stretched out on the sofa, one arm dangling, fingertips brushing the floor, one leg thrown up over the back. Harry had a perfect view of the top of Karl's head. "You gonna stay there all day?"

"Hmm?" Karl shifted, twisted until his head was practically hanging off the edge of the cushions, all so he could glance at Harry. Only Karl continued to watch whatever it was he was watching (some weird sci-fi show or cartoons most likely, this _was_ Karl, after all) through half-closed eyes. Maybe?"

Harry studied Karl, biting his lip to keep from laughing at the ridiculous picture Karl presented with his hair stuck out in a million directions. "You know the sun's out, right?"

"Sure," Karl replied, but Harry had doubts as to whether or not he'd actually _looked_ outside. And they'd been up for hours.

"So you're gonna stay in all day?" Harry doubted it, but he figured it was safer to ask. One never knew just what odd ideas Karl might latch on to from one minute to the next. "In front of the telly?"

"Maybe." Karl glanced up, flashed a naughty grin that had Harry chuckling in spite himself.

For a moment, Harry stood there and studied Karl, then decided to concede this particular battle. Karl would get up when he was ready. Or whenever the show went off, whichever came first. Either way, it was okay with Harry.

Still chuckling, Harry went back into the kitchen to see about lunch.

* * *

Harry stepped through the back door and onto the porch, shaded his eyes against the brilliance of the sun. "Lawrence is on the phone."

"S'nice."

Karl, who had his nose firmly buried in a book, never once looked up, and Harry debated throwing something at him just to see what reaction he could get. Not something heavy, mind, or it would end up in a wrestling match, and Karl didn't exactly fight fair. Truth be told, he fought downright dirty, and Harry lost more often than he won. "Says the wave's are good."

"Yeah?" Hazel eyes flicked up, studied Harry for a moment over the top of his sunglasses, and Karl reached down to pet Apollo, the black lab lying at his feet. "Cool."

Harry watched Karl watching him, wondered if he should point out that the book that Karl was so intently _reading_ was upside down. Apollo huffed out a soft 'woof' and Harry pointed a finger at it. "Quiet, you. Karl?"

"Yeah?"

Harry waited a beat, then chucked a balled-up pool towel at Karl's head. It was all he could to keep from laughing when startled eyes swung his way again. "He says to get your scrawny white arse to the beach. And your book's upside down."

"He didn't say my book was upside down...did he?"

Harry rolled his eyes and heaved a long suffering sigh. Truly, Karl's wit was going to slay him.

Apollo was on his feet, tail slapping against Karl's legs with wild abandon. Silly thing thought they were going to play fetch. Then the towel sailed back, billowing like a pirate sail. Harry caught it easily, and Karl made an approving sound. Harry noted that he didn't bother to turn the book right side up.

One finger pushed the sunglasses to his forehead, and Karl grinned. "You gonna come with?"

"And get killed by one of those boards? Not likely, mate. I value my life too much."

"And miss the chance to see Lawrence wet and half-naked?" One eyebrow arched, then both, and Karl waggled them like a cartoon villain.

"That's your fantasy, not mine," Harry pointed out. Karl's not-so-secret crush on Lawrence always amused him, but he didn't mind. It wasn't like Harry's own crush on Marton was any bigger of a secret.

Karl made a rude noise that was somewhere between a snort and a "pfft." "Nah, no surfing today, I'm _relaxing_."

Harry grinned. "I'll tell him that."

* * *

"Need to run to the store," Harry said, grabbing his keys from the table by the door. "Wanna come with?"

Karl was sprawled on the floor, eyes fixed on his laptop, fingers flying over the keys. As Harry watched, Karl killed yet another...alien, was it? Or a zombie, maybe? Something. As the sounds of explosions and gun fire echoed from the speakers, Harry took the opportunity to appreciate the sight of Karl stretched out, long legs clad in tattered jeans, feet slightly dirty from his refusal to wear shoes unless there was snow out, muscles shifting along his bare back and shoulders as he twisted and arched, body moving in an effort to increase his level of play.

"Karl?" Another alien died a fiery death, then Karl paused the game and twisted to look at Harry.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to the store. If you can tear yourself away from the mass destruction -- and I know it's terribly important, love -- perhaps you'd like to come with?"

Karl considered it, and Harry considered Karl's bare chest, almost losing the thread of the conversation. "Nah, mate, I'm relaxing today."

"Is that what we're calling it?"

"Yep."

"Being a lazy cunt is more like it," Harry said, voice thick with amusement.

"Tomato, tomahto," Karl said, with a wave of his hand.

Harry laughed. "Come on, get your lazy arse up. I'll even buy you dinner."

A calculating gleam entered Karl's eyes, and Harry had to bite back the smirk. While the way to _every_ man's heart might not be through his stomach, it certainly seemed to work on Karl more often than not. A fact that Harry took great delight in exploiting every chance he got.

"Where we going?" The laptop was forgotten as Karl sat up and stretched. Harry watched in shameless appreciation at the way Karl moved. He figured he _might_ get tired of the sight of Karl half-naked if he lived to be 100. Maybe.

"Depends," Harry said, not bothering to hide his disappointment when Karl grabbed his shirt and tugged it over his head, hiding all that lovely skin from view. "What're you in the mood for?"

Wrong question to ask, and Harry knew it even before Karl leered at him. "Well..."

"For dinner, love. Mind outta the gutter."

"You," Karl pointed out, shoving his feet into a beat up pair of flip-flops, "are no fun sometimes. Steak, then."

"I'm not surprised," Harry muttered, grinning at the look he received. Later, he'd see about proving Karl wrong on the no fun comment.

* * *

"The dog wants out."

"Right," Karl mumbled, not moving from where he was sprawled on the sofa, eyes glued to the rugby...football...whatever match was on the television. He shifted a little, got comfortable once more, and settled down. Amusing how the day had come full circle.

Ten minutes passed. The newspaper rattled when Harry looked over the top of it. "Karl."

"Yeah?"

Harry cast a pointed glance at Apollo, sitting patiently at Karl's feet and looking mournfully at the door. "The dog?"

"Isn't it your turn?" Karl reluctantly looked away from the game, and met Harry's gaze. Harry knew that look all too well. No way was he falling for it _this_ time.

"I took him out this morning."

They stared at each other in silence. Harry knew that Karl was mentally trying each argument to get him to acquiesce (his expression screamed it), but he wasn't budging. Equal responsibility and all that. Something of what he felt must have shown in his eyes, because a moment later, Karl just let out a long-suffering sigh.

"Bollocks," He muttered, feet landing on the floor with a thump. He shoved himself off the sofa and scooped up the leash from the coffee table as Apollo gamboled around his feet, nearly tripping him in the process (a game that Harry was convinced was Apollo's favorite). "Remind me again why I let you talk me into getting him?"

Harry's eyebrows shot towards his hairline. " _I_ talked _you_ into it?" He left it at that. Safer, with that glint in Karl's eyes, to not point out that Karl had sweet talked him for a month before they even looked at dogs. And he wasn't even going to think of mentioning the numerous (and sometimes outrageous) sexual tricks Karl had employed to get Harry to agree.

Karl grinned. "What I said, innit?" He patted Harry on the shoulder as Apollo lunged for the door. "Right then, c'mon, ya mangy beast, before the next period starts."

Harry just chuckled and went back to his paper.

* * *


End file.
